We are Canadian
by I Like Cinnamon Rolls
Summary: CRACKCRACKSOMUCHCRACK. Jack seems to really like maple syrup.


North pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So, what you're saying, is..."

"Yeah..." Jack chewed at his thumbnail, a habit he'd picked up an odd hundred years ago. "Well, it wasn't intentionally..."

"Jack," North started, rubbing his temples. "How could you _not_ intentionally and not to mention _deliberately_ stick a_ pancake_ into someone's ear?"

"Well, okay, fine, but it still wasn't my fault! It was_ her_ that started it!"

"Jack, you are acting like a _child_."

"Hey, not everyone has the good luck to be turned immortal as an old fart like you are. _I_ have to deal with being a hormone-driven, temperamental teenage boy for the rest of my life."

"Hey! There you are, I come to take sweet revenge... MUHAHAHAHAH!" A girl stepped into the spotlight. "This time, Its you who will get a WHOLE BOTTLE OF MAPLE SIRUP _poured into your nose and down your sorry throat that will be too busy SCREAMING!" _She shrieked with force and rage.

The two men turned their attention to the newcomer. North stared at her in shock while Jack just cackled evilly.

"You think you can best me, eh?" He cocked his eyebrow, taking a step forward. "Well, I am prepared." He yanked a stick of butter from out of his pocket with gusto, brandishing it towards the intruder. "One step forward and I will make sure this is stuck in your mouth. And trust me, it isn't pleasant."

"Talk to my ultimate SIRUP SQUIRTING SUPER POWER WATER CANON! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She charged on yelling her battle cry, a advanced looking, giant water gun unfurled from her back and aimed at Jack.

"Oh, REALLY, THEN?" Jack advanced, stick of butter at ready. "SEE IF YOUR PUNY SYRUP GUN STANDS A CHANCE AGAINST MY SUPER-POWERFUL STICK OF _SALTED BUTTER_!"

She seemed to ignore Jack as two handles appeared at her side as she got holds of them. She jammed the two red buttons on the handles and two formidable strreams of maple sirup charged at Jack like two entwining dragons, ready to strike. Jack pointed his staff and a mischevous grin spread across his lips,

"YOu forgot something, i can freez any liquid. Your maple syrup will never get to me! HAHAHAHAH! AWWWWWWW, poor little baby," Jack cooned mockingly. But his face soon grew ashen as he realized that the maple syrup just kept coming and before he registered it, the two streams went right up his nose.

"Sad, sad that you weren't CANADIAN! HA, MAPLE STRUP _CAN'T FREEZE, _YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT."

He dropped his butter, flailing wildly as the syrup ran through his system. When the horrible, _horrible_ stream of maple _tortureliquid_ had stopped, Jack blinked. And then pulled a piece of maple taffy out of his nose. And chewed it.

"Hmm, this is tasty!" He then proceeded to yank more candy out of his nostrils and shove them into his mouth. "Like, really tasty!" He couldn't swallow any, of course. His throat was blocked with maple candy.

The girl seemed to be dumbstruck and in shock watching someone pull maple candy _OUT OF THEIR NOSTRILS AND SHOVING IT IN THEIR MOUTH. _How can he still talk or breath, will always be a mystery. Just when they were forgetting that there was someone else there, he spoke.

"Hey, hey. I object to this." North stepped forward, raising his hand. "It's just that..." he took a deep sigh, rubbing his temples. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING SQUIRTING _MAPLE SYRUP_ AROUND MY OFFICE?!"

They both blinked. And looked at each other. Then awkwardly half-shuffled, half-ran out of the office, exchanging awkward looks.

* * *

_Written by both Cinna AND Rain. ;)_

_Boredom is a curse._

_From Cinna: Okay, I promise I'm going to get back on track when I get home from school. See, I'm supposed to be typing up a short story right now._

_Cinna is a retard when it comes to school, she almost failed. i got third in class. -Rain_

_Shut up. I get higher marks than you. _

_Cinna is dirty liar._

_Rain is fat._

_Cinnna is fatter._

_Rain eats babies for din dins_

_Cinna eats ROASTED BAIBIES for breakfast, said so herself._

_Rain is sugar high_

_I dont even eat candy, you were the one who ate all of__ my candy._

_We should stop typing before this author's note becomes too long_

_Alright, this is the last one and Cinna is a suger high idiot who does nothing but stare at Jack Frost and eat candy like a pig._

_p.s. Cinna is always weird_

_p.p.s. Rain is a tard_


End file.
